Hitori Janai
by Trey Racer
Summary: She was alone. Until he came. He loved her, and she loved him. Until a tragic accident causes her to believe he is dead. What will happen when her first and only love turns up…but has no memory of his past? [YohnaHana, PiliRen, slight HoroTam]
1. Prologue

**Hitori Janai**

**Summary: **She was alone. Until he came. He loved her, and she loved him. Until a tragic accident causes her to believe he is dead. What will happen when her first and only love turns up…but has no memory of his past…and is already engaged to another? kinda OOC, Yohna/Hana, a bit of RenPiri hinting

Ages based on Funbari no Uta, and is set in the same timeline.

Hana makes an appearance, and actually plays a huge part! Heheheh… .  
And there will be ghosts, too.

**Prologue**

"Yoh!"

Anna reached out her hand, which only managed to brush air as he faded in the darkness.

"No…please…" She felt helpless…she sank down in despair, calling out his name.

"YOH!"

Anna sat up her face covered in sweat. It was the fourth time this week.

"Anna?"

A tall figure emerged from the doorway, wearing only a pair of boxers.

Hao.

"Anything wrong, Anna?" He asked, his face full of concern. He sat on the side of her bed and began feeling her forehead.

Hao had lived in the onsen for some time, and stood as her son's second father, even though Anna only thought of him as a brother-in-law.

Though rejected, he still harbored feelings for the woman.

"No…nothing." She said, shoving his hand away.  
"Same dream again?"

She nodded.

"Anna…I know accepting is hard…and so is moving on, but we have to." He said, his face full of caring. "It's been seven years, Anna…"  
"I know…but somehow, I can't forget him…" She said, sobbing. Hao took her into his arms, her face against his muscular chest. He patted her back reassuringly.

"I know how painful it is…I am his twin…and I share the pain…"

She sobbed harder.

"It's okay to cry…that's it…let it out…don't hold anything back…" He whispered gently, embracing her tighter.

Hao's POV

Anna…I love you…but you need to get over him…he's gone…and you know I'm always here for you…please...

It pains me to see you like this…

Try to get over him, at least.

It's hard, but we all have to.

Why can't you notice how much I care? How much I love you?

I'd be more than willing to take care of you and Hana for the rest of my life…

Please…

End of POV

Anna kept sobbing on Hao's chest.

Emptiness and sadness engulfed her already broken heart.

Hao kept himself from crying, Anna needed him, and he needed to show strength, not break down and make things worse.

From the doorway, a small figure lay unnoticed, clutching a teddy bear.

"Mommy's crying again…" He said, looking like he was about to cry.

Cliffhanger! And review…or else I'll leave you hanging for half a year(not kidding here, if I don't get reviews, I'll leave this at the back of my head until Christmas)  
Don't you just wanna hang me off the edge of a cliff(I'm kidding….don't!)?

Chocolove: Cliff-hanger! Hang her on a cliff! Hey! That's a pun! Get it? Cliff-hanger?  
Me: 00

XD  
In this fic, Yoh died, and Hao, who lived with them since after the tournament, fell in love with Anna, but was rejected, and kept on loving Yoh.

After Yoh's death, Hao supported Anna emotionally; her mask of ice had melted completely. He also served as a father to Hana, Anna and Yoh's son who was born eight months after Yoh's death. And to clear things up, Anna doesn't like Hao as a lover, she likes him as a friend, a shoulder to cry on, k?

(hey, it won't fit in with the scene, so just pretend it's there. 0w0."

This fic ish quite sad, I intend to.

This ish gonna be my fic challenge, a drama/romance fic consisting of 52 pages and refrain from fluff and lemon, though there might be semi-lemon. . 

I don't plan to include anything NC-17, so don't worry.

Review or else I'll tell the rabid Hao fangirls that you have Hao gagged in your closet and have them carry pitchforks and torches to your room!  
Mwahahahaha!

cough

Just review. Period.

Expect updates before or on next week. . 


	2. back

**Chapter One:** Back

Anna sighed as she prepared their breakfast.

It has been a month since she had the dream, and it came to her on a regular basis, usually saddening her at the very thought of it.

At long last, Hao had proposed to her…and she accepted.

Hana was quite happy to have a father…or rather a stepfather at least.

All these years his mother had been crying, and he wanted her to be happy.

Hao walked in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Anna." He muttered as he gave her a quick kiss.

Anna's lips curved slightly into something that looked like a smile.

Hana slowly trudged in the room, carrying a chocolate brown teddy bear.

Yawning, he settled in his seat, his hair messed untidily

Hao smiled at his stepson-to-be, who gave back a sheepish grin.

It reminded Hao of his brother.

Those eyes, that sheepish grin.

Ren shuffled his feet to the bathroom, a towel being the only piece of clothing he wore.

He sighed as he looked at the huge mirror.

Sigh.

His purple hair had grown over the years, and now went past his shoulders. The spike on his hair was long gone, and his face looked mature. His body became slightly bigger than before, his muscles firm and supple. He was drop dead gorgeous, no doubting that.

Many girls from all over China would faint at the mere sight of him, and some would even squeal loudly at the slightest smile.

He was loved, but he never loved.

"Chairman Yu" the employees bowed with respect as he headed to his office.

Alexis Yu, as he was told, was his name.

Seven years ago, he woke up in a hospital, bandaged. He couldn't remember anything…except for one name. Anna.

He hasn't forgotten it since…it might be a link to his missing memory.

Walking inside the office, he opened his phone, checking for messages.

It hasn't been long since he arrived when he heard a voice by the doorway.

"Chairman Yu, your plane awaits."

He sighed and stood up, nodding at the employee.

"Bye, Hana!" Hao called. Hana turned back and waved at Hao.

"Bye, Daddy Hao!" He shouted happily, before turning back and running towards the school.

Hao smiled contentedly at himself and drove off.

Ren took one last look at the mirror.

He wore a black jacket over a black turtleneck, a silver chain around with a small pendant as his accessory. In it was engraved the letter "P".

"Master Ren, we need to go now."

"Okay class, father's day is coming close, so for your homework, you'll be making a letter to your daddy. Tell him everything you want, and since it's for him, make it look special." The teacher said as the students walked out of the room.  
The class cheered happily.

All except for one.

Hana sadly grabbed his bag, walking towards the hallway.

The clouds looked dark and heavy as Alexis Yu stepped out the plane. It was a short trip from China to Japan, and somehow, the place looked familiar.

But he was sure he hasn't been here before.

He shook his head and recollected his thoughts.

"No…" He saw flashes of light before him, screams of people…

It was driving him crazy.

He dropped whatever he carried and clutched his head, falling on his knees.

"Please…make it stop!" He shouted.

His assistant, Hiro, looked at him with concern, dropping on his knees to help.

He knew something. But he wouldn't tell.

Alexis ran off, his head filled with confusion. His bodyguards tried to follow, but Hiro stopped them.

"Let him go."

What luck. He just missed the bus, and he had to walk home.

Hana felt a drop of water on his cheek. Once. Twice.

And it was everywhere. Rain.

Seeking for shelter, he ran through the rain and under a huge tree. He sighed as he looked around.

Great. No one was around.

He rummaged through his pack, looking for an umbrella.

"Oh, great." Was all he can say.

What a total bummer.

First he missed the bus, and now he is stuck in the middle of a heavy rainstorm, soaked to the bone, without an umbrella.

"Amidamaru?"

The ghost appeared, floating beside his former master's son.

Ren sighed lazily as he stared out of the window.

It had been an hour since his arrival, and he wanted to pay his friends in Funbari a quick visit.

After all, it's been seven years.

The limousine hasn't gone too far when he spotted a boy under a tree. And he was talking to…

"Amidamaru." He gasped. What happened these past seven years?

"Stop the car."

The driver did as he was told.

Ren stepped outside, carrying a huge black umbrella.

Hana rubbed his arms for warmth.

He knew his daddy Hao wouldn't come for him, he and his mother thought he brought an umbrella.

"Hello there."  
A voice behind him almost made him jump.

"Master Ren!" Amidamaru exclaimed, a bit happy to see an old acquaintance.

"Hello, Amidamaru."  
"Mister?" Ren looked at the boy. He looked like someone he knew.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You can see ghosts, too?"

Ren nodded. He turned his gaze back at the ghost.

"Where is Yoh, and may I ask who this boy is."

Amidamaru looked away.

"Perhaps it would be better if we went back to the inn and have it discussed indoors."

Ren nodded, realizing his point.

It would look stupid if he were to be seen talking to something invisible to others. He held his umbrella over the two of them and smiled at the boy.  
"Don't worry. I'm an acquaintance of Yoh's."

Hana nodded nervously. Who was this man? And why does he know Amidamaru?

Anna looked at her watch.

Four thirty.

Hana was supposed to go home two hours ago, but he still wasn't.  
She gave a worried sigh as she looked at her fiancé.

"You think he'll be alright?"

Hao nodded.

"He's an Asakura, and a shaman. He won't get harmed. He probably went somewhere."

He said, tilting her face with his finger, her face only a few inches from his. She gave a nervous smile.

"I suppose you're right."  
"I know I'm right." He said, snaking his arms around her waist.

Their faces inched closer and closer…

And then…

The doorbell rang.

Anna got out of Hao's grasp, hoping that her son has arrived.

Hao sighed in disappointment and followed her.

Cliffhanger!  
Hahahahahah!  
. 

Wonder what could've happened if the doorbell didn't ring until a few hours?  
00

I know I'm being a perv, but my accidental encounter with a lemon fic kinda changed it all. .  
And I'm running for senator in out student government, so I'm busy. I just kinda escaped the wrath of my mom just to type this. . 

And I lied! Anna did like Hao, well, only a bit, but she accepted his proposal!

. 

And about Ren…I couldn't help it! xDDD!

He's just DDG! As in drop-dead gorgeous!  
-faints-

PLEASE REVIEW, or I'll tell Hao-sama you've got his boxers, the one with hearts printed all over it :brandishes boxers:.

Hao:is naked: Where have my boxers gone?

Me:hides boxers: Er…the guys who don't review…they've got it!  
Hao:faces me: Sure?  
Me:drools:Er…yeah…

Hao: ALL THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW ARE GONNA BE TOAST! GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS!

Lol.


	3. Alexis Yu

**Chapter Two:** Alexis Yu

Made a few edits, hope you guys don't mind

"Hana!" Anna exclaimed, as her son came running to her, hugging her.

"Thanks…" She gasped as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Ren? Is that…you?"

He smiled at his old friend. But his smile faded as he saw _him_.

"You!" he exclaimed, forgetting his position. Hao smirked.

"Hello, Tao."

Ren gritted his teeth. Where was Yoh? Why is Hao with Anna? And who is that boy?

Anna noticed the glares and invited the Tao inside the onsen.

Alexis ran through the rain, ignoring the looks passers by gave him.

He was still clutching his aching head.

What was happening to him?

He blindly ran into a convenience store, his hair dripping all over the floor. But he didn't care.

He took his wallet and took out a credit card, handing it to the pink-haired cashier.

"Get…me…water…" he stuttered, shoving his hair away from his face.

The girl took a bottle of water out of the fridge, but dropped it as soon as she saw his face. She gaped in shock.

"Y…Yoh?"

He looked at her with mixed shock and bewilderment, his wet brown hair messed up all over his face.

"How's life here been?" Ren asked casually, sipping a bottle of milk. "And who's that boy?"

Anna sighed sadly. "Yoh's son, Hana."

"Hm…so you two finally got together, ne? Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't seen him since I arrived."  
"He's…dead." She said quietly. Ren spat out the milk he had been drinking.

"DEAD? How…I mean…how come I haven't heard?" Ren shouted, his eyes filled with sadness, looking as if he was about to cry.

Anna looked away. "He…" She said, choking back the tears.

"He died in a plane crash…y' know…after you all left…he went to Korea…and the…the plane crashed…and then he…he…" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "He died." She started to cry, and Ren began to see the Anna he never saw before.

Anna wiped away the tears and slowly stood up, trying her best to smile.

The rain had ceased, but the clouds still lingered.

"I'll go get some groceries…" She said, rushing outside.

Ren gave her an apologetic look, obviously knowing how she felt.

Because he felt the same.

Hao saw the whole scene. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Why can't you forget him, Anna…I'm here…"

Alexis smiled slightly as the cashier handed him a hairdryer.

"It isn't much, but it would help you dry off."

"Thanks…miss…"  
"Tamao Tamamura…hey…about earlier…I'm sorry…you see, you really looked like my friend…so I thought…" She said sheepishly, blushing deep scarlet.

"Nah…it's okay." He said, taking the hairdryer and heading to the bathroom.

Tamao blushed deeper and bowed as he disappeared behind the door.

"Yoh…I know it's you…you're still alive…" She thought, locking her gaze on the bathroom door, not even noticing the customer tapping impatiently at the counter.

Anna slowly made her way to the store.

She wanted to forget.

The pain in her chest is just so…painful.

Unbearable.

If only he was here.

She silently stepped in the shop, purse in hand.

Grabbing a basket, she made her way through the aisle, picking out some food items.

Horo-Horo carefully drove his car in the lane, glancing at the bouquet on the passenger seat.

After seven years, he wasn't the same dolt anymore.

His blue spiked hair weren't that spiked anymore; some strands lay loose, reaching his shoulders. The headband was gone, and was replaced by a black sun visor. He now donned a blue sweatshirt, black pants, and a chain dangling from his pocket.

"Hm…I hope this'll surprise you…"

"Anna?"   
Anna looked up. She had been too busy setting the items on the counter that she didn't even notice who the cashier was.

"Anna! It's me! Tam!" She said, which caused the blonde to give a small smile.

"Oh…I didn't notice...sorry…I forgot you worked here."

Tamao made a face.

"Daddy Hao…" Hana said aloud, writing everything he says.

Hao heard him and stood silently by the doorway, unnoticed, listening to his stepson-to-be.

"Happy father's day. I know you're not my real daddy, but it's okay, you're like a real daddy, you teach me new stuff and you're always there for me. Now, I don't have to feel sad anymore because I have you, daddy." Hana continued, not noticing his stepdad near the doorway.

Hao gave a small smirk of contentment and left.

Dum dum duumm!

Sorry for the short chappie, guys, my ideas leaked out and now I have to find them.

I know, I know, we all hate the idea of Hao being Hana's stepfather. But he isn't married yet to Anna…you'll know the reason later…

-sigh-

Just wait what happens next…I just don't know when the Yohna part starts, I think I'm on the right track. And can anyone guess who Alexis is? –drumroll-  
Pretty lame name, I know, but it was the first thing that came to my mind while I was thinking…probably since it's the name of my crush…hee hee…

And the spacings…I don't know how to fix them, so can anyone please help?

Please review…or else…I'll have Chuck "play" with you…mwahahahaha!

quatro: Heheh…update ish here…you don't need to hunt me down….really.

ChibiAzn3: Update's here!  
Indhira morillo: Just wait in the next chaps, k? I don't really like Hao being hana's stepdad, too.

Holy Girl: 00 indeed. . 


	4. Who are you?

**Chapter three: **Who are you?

Alexis looked at his reflection.

He had just finished drying himself off, and what stood before him was an image of a handsome brunette with rich chocolate eyes.

He sighed.

"Who is the real me? Why…why am I having these…these nightmares?"

**Flashback seven years ago**

"Whe—where am I?" a brunette said weakly, his hand clutching his throbbing forehead. He had IV's littered on his arms, and most of his body was wrapped in bandages.

A blue-haired figure smiled at him, her azure hair draping from her shoulders.

"Alexis! You're awake!" She said, throwing him into an embrace.

The boy just stared in shock.

"A-Anna?" was all he managed to say.

She made a face and let go.

"Who…are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Rika Han, your fiancée, and we're currently in Seoul. You were involved in a car accident…and…and you had amnesia..."

"Seoul? Amnesia?"

He cupped his hands on his forehead. This was too much.

"Rika…?" He removed his hands and faced her.

"Who am I?"

"Alexis Yu, Chairman of the Fu Er Mo Xa group of companies in Taiwan. Of course, I don't expect you to remember much…you've been sleeping for a week now, and I was afraid we…we'd lost you…" her voice faded as she spoke the last three words.

"Alexis…Yu…" he repeated, making a mental note to himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about the name "Anna". Something in him felt incomplete…

Suddenly, images flashed in his mind.

A blonde girl, a samurai, then…

Images of people screaming, some shrieks of adults and cries of children…

And then…darkness.

"Alexis? You alright?" She asked, her beautiful face full on concern.

He shook his head and cupped his hand on her right cheek.

"No…I'm…alright..."

**End of Flashback**

Ren listened attentively as Amidamaru related the past events, with Ren almost spitting out the milk as the ghost mentioned Hao's engagement with Anna.

"Don't tell me…" Ren stuttered as he choked on his milk, coughing and sputtering.

The ghost turned his head away.

"Master Hana never experienced having a real father…and Hao is the closest thing to that, and I take it he appreciated Hao's proposal."

"Yes, but…" Ren hesitated. "But…what if…somehow…Yoh somehow…survived? If he were dead, he'd be around…since he still hasn't fulfilled his promise to Anna…but he isn't…"

"We'd…or even Miss Anna would feel it if he were alive…she's a spirit medium, remember?"

Ren sighed. "I know that this isn't like me, but somehow…I feel that he's alive…somewhere…"

From the doorway, a dark figure dissipated. "Alive, eh? We'll see about that…" she thought as she disappeared into nowhere.

Ren's ear twitched.

"Amidamaru, did you sense that?" He asked the ghost, who merely shook his head.

"Maybe it was just the wind…"

Horo stopped by the convenience store at the corner, grabbing the bouquet as he stepped out of the car. Grinning, he made his way inside.

Anna's eyes welled with unshed tears as she and Tamao talked things over, especially when Tamao mentioned the man who looked a great deal like Yoh. It took all her self control to stop herself from crying at the counter.

"Anna, it's been seven years…try to have a move on, think about Hana…and you'll be married soon, right?"

"Hm…he ran away…?" Rika asked, her brow arching.

Hiro nodded.

"Tell the guards to take him back to the hotel. I don't care even if we have to search every bit of space in Japan, as long as we get him back!"" She ordered, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hiro smirked. "Why does it seem that you are so desperate to get him back?"

Rika turned to face her friend.

"It's because…" She bit her lip.

"You know that he used to live here…right?"  
Hiro gave a nod.  
"Well, it's just…I don't want him to regain his old memory…it would be…" She turned her head away, unable to finish her statement.  
"Painful?" Hiro finished for her.

"Kind of…I just don't want to be left alone…as I was eight years ago…"

"Is that why you never used your old name around him?"  
She shook her head.

"I knew him from childhood…his fiancée…and…"

"Ren." Said Hiro.

She nodded. "I don't want the past coming back…it just…brings back painful memories...I just want to forget all about the shamanic world, my brother…everyone. A fresh start would be good…just as creating a life for Alexis…and taking the past behind him."  
"But you faked his life…all the awards, scrapbooks, old photos…everything." Hiro responded, his tone a serious one. "It's not a fresh start, but a mere lie."

Rika's expression darkened at those words and tears flowed from her eyes.

"I…I…I'd do anything to make him love me…even though I may have had issues with Ren in the past…I need…I want him…Yoh is mine…"

Hiro's smile faded. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Rika! Please…don't do this to yourself…"  
A tear streamed from his eye as he turned away, hands still on her shoulders as she just stared into nowhere. She snapped out of her trance and gazed at her friend.

"Hiro…"

Horo took a deep breath as he headed to the counter, where the pink-haired cashier was talking to a familiar blonde…

"Anna?" he thought, walking closer.

Alexis took one last look at the mirror and straightened his clothes as he got out the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hao gave Ren a smirk as he entered the living room where Ren was reading a book.

Ren lowered his glasses, looking at the brown-haired shaman.

"Hey." Hao greeted as he sat down on the side opposite to him.

Ren raised a brow. "She was here."

"She?" Hao asked, looking confused.

"Kanna. You should know better than make her spy on me and Amidamaru…"

Hao let out a laugh. "Mari? I've had her dismissed eight years ago, together with Marion and Matilda." He paused for a second, checking his hair.

"But I must say, Ren, you really have grown stronger all these years."  
"Stop eluding the subject." Ren said irritably.

"Well then…she was indeed here, no point denying that…but then…I never recalled seeing her or even making contact with the girl." He said, his expression becoming serious.


	5. He's Alive

**Chapter Four:** He's alive

"_Ah...I mean...aww...how do you say "I love you" in Korean?"  
"Sarang hae yo"  
"Oh...kam sa ham ni da, Hiro!"  
"Welcome. Your Korean is getting better, Pi—I mean, Rika."_

Hiro stirred, and soon woke up, his sight a bit groggy. He put on his glasses, and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, unconsciously dragging his feet to the sleeping Rika.

"She's just like an...angel..." He said to himself, his hand slightly touching Rika's smooth, fair-skinned cheek. It was the perfect moment. Until his phone rang. Irritated, he pressed the button on his headset a little harder than needed.

"Hello?"  
"Mr. Cha, we've finally located Master Yu."  
"Where?"  
"Tokyo area, in the Funbari district, sir."  
"Good. Bring him back here in the hotel."  
"Er...we just lost him."  
Hiro gave out an irritated sigh.  
"Then find him! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Hiro hung up and looked at the grandfather clock in the hotel suite. It read: 6:00. He gave out a sigh. He gave a final look at Rika, took his coat, and left the room.  
"Sleep tight..._sarang hae you_, Rika..."

"Master Hana, what...what are you doing!" Said a wide-eyed Amidamaru, startling the little shaman.  
"Uh...sneaking out?"  
The ghost clapped a hand on his forehead. "How many times have I told you not to sneak out the compound?"  
"Three hundred seventy-six." Said Hana, smirking as he continued climbing down the window.  
"Master Hana!"  
"Shush! You're gonna get me caught!" Hana said, his finger doing a "quiet" sign. "Uwaaaaa!"  
He let out a small scream as he fell on the ground. By doing the quiet sign he lost his grip on the ledge and fell. He rubbed his bottom and stood up. He wasn't gonna cry at the smallest fall. Quickly, he jumped out of the wall and ran in the street, the ghost following him.

Ren's ear twitched.  
"Hao, where is the boy?"  
"You mean Hana? Last time I saw him, he was upstairs."  
"With Amidamaru?"  
"Duh."  
"Don't _'duh'_ me Hao."  
"Fine then. Duuuuh." Hao said, mocking Ren.  
"Ugh. If you feel the need to mock me again, I'll be in the guest room." Ren said, making his way upstairs.  
"Meh. _Feel at home_."  
No more than two seconds had passed when he heard Ren's footsteps again.

"Hana's gone!" Ren exclaimed, which startled the fire shaman.  
"What the---Anna's gonna kill me!" Hao exclaimed, doing a girly look. "Spirit of Fire!" his spirit appeared, floating behind him.  
"No need to panic until Anna knows about this..."  
"She won't know...we're gonna find him."

"Master Hana, where are you going?" Amidamaru asked, Hao still running ahead of him.  
"On the hill where my daddy used to! I wanna see it!"  
"But...won't Anna be mad at you for doing so?"  
"Dunno..."

"I'm home..." Anna said in a flat tone as she entered the house. She had just finished a few errands after her shopping trip. No answer.  
"He ran away again...what am I to do with him..."

"This place...seems familiar to me..." Alexis said to himself. He was standing at the top of Funbari Hill, feeling the wind on his cheeks as it gently blew his brown hair.  
"Haha...Amidamaru! We're here!" came a little boy's voice behind him.

"Master Hana, please slow down...!"

Alexis found the voice familiar...but who was it?

Hana stopped in his tracks as he saw a man standing on top of the hill.  
"Mister?"  
Alexis turned around. Hana couldn't believe what he was seeing. And so was Amidamaru.  
"Uncle Hao, I'm so sorry...I can—"  
"That is not Hao." Amidamaru cut him off.  
Alexis blinked. He was not seeing a ghost...was he? How come he felt as if he knew this.. person...or ghost?  
"Master Yoh..."  
_"That's a familiar name...Yoh? But...I'm Alexis..." _he thought.  
"He's my...?" Hana couldn't finish..."But he's--"  
"I'm...I'm not Yoh..."  
The ghost gave out a gasp. He couldn't have been mistaken...that _was_ Yoh...but--  
"I'm...Alexis Yu...Chairman of the Fu Er Mo Xa company..." He gave them a small bow.

_"This guy's not Japanese?But...I can feel Master Yoh...I can feel his spirit..."_ Amidamaru said to himself.  
"Oh...Mister Yu...I'm Hana Asakura.."   
As Alexis shook hands with Hana, he felt something inside him. An emotion he couldn't quite describe.  
_"For a moment there I thought he was my daddy. But I thought wrong. Daddy's in heaven, just like what my mom told me." _Hana thought sadly.  
"This is Amidamaru. He used to be my dad's ghost. Can you see him?"  
He gave the child a nod.  
"I don't suppose you're a shaman. You don't look like one."  
"You..look kind of familiar, er...Mister Asakura."

"Hana! Hana!" Called Hao.  
Hana looked at Alexis. "We have to go now Mister. It was nice to meet you." He said as he gave Alexis a wave and turned back.  
"Daddy Hao!"  
Hao gave out a sigh of relief as his stepson-to-be hugged him.  
"Sorry I snuck out. I just wanted to see daddy's favorite hill. I won't do it again."  
Hao looked around. "Who were you talking to, Hana?"  
"Mister Yu! He's a really nice person. And he can see ghosts, too!" he said delightedly. "He looks like you and daddy, but he was Taiwanese so I don't suppose so..."  
Hao gave out a sigh. "Yes, Hana. Now, why don't we go home? Uncle Ren's tired."  
Hana took a quick look around. He hadn't noticed that Ren was there, too.

As they walked home, Hao couldn't forget Hana's words. They only meant one thing. Yoh was still alive.


	6. Issues

**Chapter Five:** Issues

MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP!  
"Oh, damn...let me sleep..." a sleepy voice came under the covers.  
MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP!  
"I said LET ME SLEEP!" Ren appeared from under the covers, his face scrunched up, obviously pissed, his kwan dao in hand. His lack of rest was showing, his eyes having dark areas on them. "BASON!"  
MEEP MEEP MEE----BOOOOOM!  
"That'll teach you to mess with me!" he shouted at the alarm clock as he dismissed his spirit.  
"Y'know, you could've just pressed the snooze button." Said his sister, walking in his room with a tray full of breakfast stuff.  
"I...I knew that..." said Ren in an embarrassed tone. Jun smiled and set down the tray.  
"Good. Oh, my...Renny—"  
"I'd be thankful if you didn't call me that.."  
"Oh, Ren...You need a facial. You're starting to get blemishe—"  
"Jun..I appreciate it but..."  
"I almost forgot, you have a meeting this morning..."  
"I just arrived! Ugh...wait...is it with that Representative Han?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Wasn't Daisuke the one to represent the company?"  
"Oh, that. Seems he had an unfortunate accident. Broke his leg in three places."  
"So?"

"Father wants you to represent instead."  
"How about Horohoro?"  
"He's on leave."  
"WHAT? But..."  
"No buts." Jun said in a stern tone.  
"Can't we just cancel it? Reschedule?"  
Jun gave her brother a look that clearly said "no"  
"Sadly, Miss Rika and the other representatives only have a month's stay here. She'd be back in Korea next month, and they'll have a meeting in Taiwan with the other representatives of the company the month after. The meeting can't wait two months, Ren."  
"Fine, fine, I'll do it."

Rika strolled inside the building. She arrived early for a meeting with the manager for the Japanese branch of the international Tao Group of Companies. Hiro was walking behind her, talking with someone on his cellphone.  
"Bad news."  
Rika spun around, her long azure hair trailing elegantly behind her.  
"How bad can it be?"  
"Alexis is having those fits again...the doctor says he's come down with a fever."  
"Think it'll be good if I give him a call?" Rika said worriedly, pulling out a cellphone from her handbag.  
"Better make it quick...the meeting is in fifteen minutes."  
Rika flipped her phone open and dialed a number. 

Ren's felt a wave of relaxation as he turned on his shower. He felt his stress wash away as the cool water trickled on his bare skin.  
_"Mister Yu! He's a really nice person. And he can see ghosts, too!" he said delightedly. "He looks like you and daddy, but he was Taiwanese so I don't suppose so..."_  
A sudden thought suddenly struck him. Hana's words echoed in his ears.  
"Could it have been possible? That...no...Anna says he's dead...but still..."  
Ren turned the knob and the water rushed in faster.  
"There's a low chance of someone looking _exactly_ like Hao and Yoh without being related to them..." he shook his head.   
_"Stop thinking about these things for awhile... gotta think of the meeting...gotta focus on the figures..."_he said to himself as he turned off the shower and dried himself.

Rika made a face. She's been calling Alexis for the past ten minutes, but all she got was the answering machine.  
"_Hey. It's Alexis. I'm not available at the moment. If you wish to leave a message, do so after the beep_." Rika closed her phone.  
"He's probably resting..."  
"Rika, we have to go now, the meeting's about to start."

"Kanna..." the young woman, spun around...to see...  
"M—master?"  
"I have another job for you."  
"Wha—what is it?"  
"You see...a certain someone's memory needs to be locked up."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes, my dear. Sadly, the lock seems to be unlocking itself slowly...I knew all along that bringing him back here was a bad idea. But then, miss know-it-all wouldn't listen.."  
"Where do I fit in all of this?"  
The dark figure smirked at her.  
"You're to make sure the lock _stays on_...If not, then.."  
"I am to terminate him?"  
"Precisely. Stand guard and spy on him. He is unpredictable." He said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone. "After all, he is my brother."   
"I...I understand.." Kanna lowered her head.  
She can't fail this mission. She just can't.

"Promise mommy you'll behave in school." Anna smiled at her son.  
"I promise! No trouble, mommy!"  
"Good then."  
"Mommy?"  
"yes?"  
"Why wasn't daddy Hao at breakfast?"  
"I don't know...now, that was the school bell, better run off!"  
Anna watched her son run inside the building. Where did Hao disappear to this morning, anyway? He wasn't in his room, nor did he appear at breakfast.


	7. New Identities, New Mysteries

**Chapter Six:** New identities, New mysteries  
(I totally removed Horo from the 2nd chapter, so expect some changes. Ren mentioned Horo, but it doesn't count as an appearance.)

Ren shook his head as he dried his body. He still can't get the words out of his head. _Hana was probably exaggerating…yeah, that's it. He's just exaggerating…the guy probably just has the same hair color…it was dark, he wouldn't be able to tell…Oh…I should just forget about this…_

A figure dressed in a black Chinese dress with green trimmings walked in the"Tao Towers", talking to someone on her phone. Her long emerald hair was let loose on her shoulders, with a black hair clip on the right studded with small shaped pieces of jade. She was accompanied by two men in black suits and shades, obviously her bodyguards.  
"Ren, you have less than twenty minutes to come here. If you don't arrive in time…"  
"I will, I will…just…oh, damnit_—THUD! _Ugh…damn carpet..."  
"Ugh…be careful…if you don't then I'll have difficuly finding you a wife. No one wants a guy with a broken nose. " Ren blushed.  
"JUNE!!! …" he said. June gave out a giggle.  
"Just kidding."  
"Yeah, right…" Ren muttered, pushing a button on the loudspeaker, which was equivalent to hanging up a regular phone receiver.  
June's face straightened up as her brother hung up. She needed to look her best for the meeting.

Rika looked at herself. "Eight long years…and now I'm back…" she whispered, brushing her long hair. Taking one last look, she walks out the bathroom.

Hiro was already in the function room, waiting for Rika. He tapped his foot on the floor as he waited, looking cooly at the ground.

"Alexis, this is Rika…hope you're doing fine. I'm off to the meeting, don't worry, Hiro's volunteered to be a last-minute substitute. Hope you're doing well, please give me a call when you're better. Love you. –BEEP-_ No more messages_."  
Alexis sighed. His head felt heavy, as if he had a real bad hangover. His body felt like it was burning; he remembered not too long ago someone mentioning that his temperature was around 41 degrees or something. He couldn't say for sure, he felt like he had a ton of concrete balanced on his head. He threw his cellphone on the desk and sat down on the couch, hoping some tv would help him relax.

Little did he know that he wasn't alone.

Rika looked on the ground as she walked, not conscious of the guys at the lobby gawking at her pretty face as she passed them by.  
"Ren…" she said. _Wait…Ren? Why did I say that?  
_Deep in her thought, she didn't notice a fault on the carpet, which causes her to trip.

And fall.

She shut her eyes as she fell, expecting to land on the carpeted flooring of the lobby.

"You okay?"  
Rika slowly opened her eyes. _I…didn't fall?_ She looked up to see…

A pair of pale blue eyes. Looking at her. He looked kind of familiar…but…she had no more time to ponder.

"Heeeey…You still there?" her savior asked, abviously wanting her attention.  
Realizing she was still in his arms, she quickly motioned him to put her down, obviously embarassed.  
"Er…thank you." She looked away, her face burning with redness. He was a cute blue-haired guy in his twenties, gorgeous despite his glasses that framed his blue eyes.  
"Welcome. Hey…I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Ortega." He said, extending his hand.  
"Rika Han, it's a pleasure to meet you." She gave his hand a shake.  
"The pleasure is mine, Miss Han."  
Rika's lips curved into something that looked like a smile, and he smiled back.  
"Are you staying at this hotel?"  
"I'm here for a meeting…but I'll probably stay here for a while."  
"It was nice meeting you Miss Han…I'll look forward to seeing you again."  
"The same to you, Mister Ortega."

Ren almost tripped as he got out of his black convertible. His assistant _slash_ secretary Callie Miranda, a pretty blonde around twenty, was blabbing something about his day's schedule, which totally distracted Ren from the simple things he was supposed to be doing perfectly. The headset jammed into his ear totally annoyed him, aside from the fact that he would be running in late for a meeting. Punctuality was one of his best qualities, and he was not about to break his _perfectly-on-time_ meeting attendances.  
"…as I was saying, you have three hours to spend freely before your next meeting with Mister Yu, which was, by the way, postponed and replaced with a lunch date with your sister. Miss June claims that she wants to spend some time with her brother…" came Callie's voice from the receiver. Ren rolled his eyes. _June has always treated me like a baby…when, oh God, when will she treat me like a 23-year old?_


End file.
